vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Fest aller Sünder
Das fest aller Sünder ist die dreizehnte Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die neunundsiebzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt Die Mikaelsons stoßen in einem explosiven Staffelfinale ans Ende ihrer Möglichkeiten, als sie es mit dem übermächtigen und unsterblichen Wesen The Hollow aufnehmen müssen. Nachdem Hopes Leben auf dem Spiel steht, schlägt Vincent einen letzten, verzweifelten Plan vor - einen der Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah und Freya zwingen wird, das größte Opfer zu bringen, das ihre Familie jemals auf sich nehmen musste. Handlung Vincent will The Hollow dadurch bezwingen, dass er sie in 4 Teile aufspaltet und dann diese 4 Einzelteil in 4 Originals unterbringt. Das Problem für die einzelnen Familienmitglieder besteht darin, dass sie sich danach nie mehr sehen dürfen, da die Gefahr besteht, dass sich The Hollow wieder zusammensetzt. Zusätzlich dürfen sie auch Hope nicht mehr zu nahe kommen, denn auch hier könnte die Gefahr bestehen, dass TH den Weg zurück in Hopes Körper finden könnte. Vincent unterbreitet diesen Plan – mit Ausnahme der Information, dass sie auch Hope fern bleiben müssen – den Geschwistern, Hayley ist noch in der Stadt unterwegs. Klaus stimmt dem Vorschlag relativ schnell zu und es beginnt eine fieberhafte Suche nach Kol, da allen und v.a. Freya, klar ist, dass Hayley nicht als The Hollow-Teilträgerin in Frage kommt. V.a. Freya, die eine unglückliche Kindheit hatte, will es Hope nicht zumuten, ohne Liebe und ohne ihr Mutter aufwachsen zu müssen. Währenddessen sammelt THope ihre Gefolgschaft um sich herum und beweist ihre Macht gleich damit, dass sie den toten Dominic (der Freund von Sofya) wieder zum Leben erweckt. Dieser zeichnet sich dann als “rechte Hand” von THope aus und macht sich auf den Weg, alle Vampire bei “Rousseau” zu töten, außer Josh. Die Hexen, die ebenfalls in dem Lokal anwesend sind, animiert er mitzukommen, um die Stadt von “Ungläubigen” (The Hollow-Gegner) zu befreien. Danach läuft THope mit durch die Straßen von New Orleans, als plötzlich Hayley auftaucht und versucht zu ihrer Tochter durchzudringen. Leider funktioniert das nicht. THope schaltet Hayley aus, indem sie sie in die Luft hebt und mit einer Handbewegung ihren Hals umdreht und wieder zu Boden fallen lässt. Kurze Zeit später wacht Hayley bei Vincent, der sie gerettet hat, auf und erfährt von ihm den eigentlichen und “erweiterten” Plan, wie sie ihre Tochter wieder zurückbekommen kann. Vincent sagt ihr, dass jetzt wo The Hollow die Macht von/durch Hope gespürt hat, sie diese mit Sicherheit zurückbekommen möchte. Das heißt, nicht nur die Teilträger von The Hollow dürfen sich nicht mehr untereinander begegnen, auch dürfen sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu Hope haben. Deshalb will er, dass Hayley nach dem Teilungszauber sofort mit Hope die Stadt verlässt und weit weggeht. Bei Rousseaus finden Marcel und Sofya die toten Vampire und den noch benommenen aber lebenden Josh. Er erzählt was vorgefallen ist, auch dass Dominic wieder unter den Lebenden weilt. Marcel und Sofya, die einige Gegenstände aus dem Bereich der schwarzen Magie eingepackt haben, machen sich auf den Weg zur Kirche, wo sie THope samt Anhänger vermuten und auch vorfinden. Es scheint, als ob sich Marcel THope unterordnen möchte, denn er kniet sich vor ihr nieder und legt ein Gefolgschaftsschwur ab. Dann aber bläst er ihr ein weißes Pulver, wohl das, welches mit einem Schalfzauber versehen ist, ins Gesicht, denn THope schläft augenblicklich ein und Marcel fängt sie auf. Er nimmt sie mit und Sofya tötet Dominic. Klaus und auch Elijah tauchen ebenfalls in der Kirche auf. Klaus hält mittels einer magischen Glaskugel die anwesenden Anhänger von The Hollow gefangen, die dann von Elijah getötet werden. Wieder im Mikaelson-Anwesen begibt sich Klaus ans Bett seiner Tochter Hope. Sie liegt dort schlafend, an den Händen mit Antimagie-Handschellen gefesselt und er versucht zu ihr durchzudringen. Hayley kommt dazu und hört was er sagt aber ohne, dass er es bemerkt. Als er sich umdreht meint sie zu ihm, dass er ein guter Vater sei und erzählt ihm den restlichen Plan von Vincent. Er gibt die neuen Informationen an den Rest der Familie weiter und Rebekah ist sichtlich empört, dass man ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit über das Vorhaben erzählt hat. Freya, die weiterhin auf Kols Rückruf hofft, hat sich in der Zwischenzeit für eine eigene Planergänzung entschieden. Wie schon erwähnt, ist für sie klar, dass Hayley sich nicht opfern darf, sondern bei ihrer Tochter bleiben muss. Sie ruft Keelin an, um ihr von ihrem Plan – sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, um so als Unsterbliche der 4.Teilträger werden zu können – zu erzählen. Zum einen, da sie sie bei der Durchführung ihres Planes braucht und zum anderen, weil sie sich Sorgen über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin macht, da Werwölfe und Vampire nicht gerade freundschaftlich miteinander verbunden sind. Kurz bevor Keelin ihr das Mittel, welches zum Herzstillstand führt, spritzen will, taucht Kol auf. Den anderen Geschwistern wird langsam klar, was der Plan von Vincent bedeutet und die einzelnen Familienmitglieder suchen die Personen auf, die ihnen wohl am nächsten stehen oder zumindest mit denen sie noch Dinge zu klären haben. Klaus gesteht Marcel, dass er ein besserer Vater hätte sein müssen, dass er versagt habe und entschuldigt sich. Elijah verabschiedet sich von Hayley und verspricht zu gehen, wenn dies alles vorbei ist. Beide sagen sich nochmals, dass sie sich lieben und küssen sich ein letztes Mal. Danach treffen sich die 4 Geschwister nochmals gemeinsam und als Kol und Rebekah aus dem Zimmer gehen, treten sich Klaus und Elijah gegenüber. Klaus meint zu Elijah, dass er weiß wie schwer das alles für Elijah sein muss, da er immer derjenige war, der die Familie zusammengehalten hat. Klaus geht davon aus, dass er womöglich in sein grausames Vampirverhalten zurückfallen wird und bittet/verlangt von Elijah, nicht einzugreifen, denn dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass The Hollow wiedererweckt werden könnte. Elijah verspricht, dass er nicht eingreifen wird und beide umarmen sich. In der Halle des Mikaelson-Anwesen ist alles für den Zauber vorbereitet. Vincent dirigiert die einzelnen Personen an ihren Platz. Im Zentrum befindet sich bereits Hayley, mit der schlafenden Hope. Der Aufteilungs-Zauber selber ist relativ unspektakulär. Ein blaues Licht erscheint über Hopes Körper, zerplatzt in 4 Teile, die dann in den jeweiligen Körper eines Originals eintauchen. Vincent schickt alle Geschwister sofort weg, nur Klaus lässt sich nicht wegschicken sondern möchte wissen, ob es seiner Tochter gut geht und der Zauberspruch sie von The Hollow befreien konnte. Seine Tochter erwacht tatsächlich und er sagt ihr, bevor auch er verschwindet, dass er sie liebt und sie ruft ihm verzweifelt mehrfach "Daddy" nach. Vincents Plan und Zauber hat funktioniert und The Hollow sitzt nun zu je einem Teil in Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah und Kol. Plötzlich sieht man Elijah, wie er vor einem heruntergekommen, früher sicher einmal einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen steht. Als Marcel hinzukommt erfahren wir, dass es das Anwesen ist, wo die Mikaelsons damals Marcel gefunden haben. Elijah meint zu Marcel, dass er Sorge hat, dass er das was Klaus von ihm verlangt nicht leisten kann, da seine Zuneigung zu seinem Bruder so groß ist. Er möchte von Marcel, dass dieser alles beendet. Er möchte, dass Marcel ihn manipuliert und ihn seine Familie vergessen lässt. Mit der Hilfe von Vincent und dessen Magie, gelingt es Marcel in Elijahs Gedanken einzudringen. Wir sehen viele Schnipsel aus dessen Vergangenheit, während Marcel ihm sagt, was er vergessen soll. Seinen Familienschwur, seine glücklichen und auch schrecklichen Erinnerungen und mit ihm seinen Schmerz aber auch die Liebe. Freya übergibt ihrer abreisebereiten Nichte ein Halskette, die sie vorher von Rebekah bekommen hat, umarmt Hope und legt ihr nochmals ans Herz, wie wichtig Familie ist. Zum Schluss der Folge sehen wir, wohin es die verschiedenen Familienmitglieder der Mikaelsons hinverschlagen hat. Rebekah ist in New York City, als Marcel auf sie zukommt und ihr gesteht, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein möchte, dass es niemand mehr gibt, der sie davon abhalten könne. Beide küssen sich. Klo ist bei einem Juwelier, um einen riesigen Diamanten in verschiedene Schmuckstücke umändern zu lassen, darunter einen Verlobungsring für Davina. In Mystic Falls sieht man Hayley mit Alaric sprechen, die ihre Tochter in die dortige Schule für außergewöhnliche Kinder gebracht hat. Elijah sehen wir in Frankreich an einem Klavier sitzen. Er macht Musik und scheint sich wohlzufühlen. Ein Mann geht an ihm vorbei und legt Geld in das dafür vorgesehene Glas. Elijah dreht sich um und sieht Klaus. Er gibt seinem Bruder ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Dankeschön-Nicken, aber ohne ihn als seinen Bruder zu erkennen. : Quelle: the-originals.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Gastdarsteller *Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson Nebendarsteller *Summer Fontana als Hope Mikaelson/The Hollow *Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza *Taylor Cole als Sofya Voronova *Christina Moses als Keelin *Darri Ingolfsson als Dominic Ungenannt *Sebastian Roché als Mikael (Archivaufnahme) *Caspar Zafer als Finn Mikaelson (Archivaufnahme) *McCarrie McCausland als junger Marcel (Archivaufnahme) *Blake/Charlie als Baby Hope (Archivaufnahme) Trivia * Antagonist: The Hollow 'Gestorben' * Vampire im Rousseau's - Herzinfarkt durch Dominic * Dominic - Erstochen von Sofya * The Hollows Anhänger in der St. Anne's Kirche - Verbennung durch Elijah Mikaelson Galerie Siehe auch en: The Feast of All Sinners Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden